


The Wiz, The Spider, The Future

by MaatWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because I just can't leave it, Cap's habits get passed on, Future kids dropping from the sky, M/M, Memes!, No Underage Sex, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parker Luck, Peter is a precious Loli though, Sailor Moon References, Techno Babble, Wizard of Oz References, anime jokes, warning is for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatWrites/pseuds/MaatWrites
Summary: Peter just wanted to day dream about Tony, why did this girl have to drop from the sky like Dorothy?





	1. Lol Parker Luck

                Peter Parker smiled into the sky singing along with his current favorite song by Toddrick Hall. The beat of the song taking his mind off most things, like his crush on Mr. Stark.

                “ _Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain…”_

“INCOMING!”

                Peter blinked, wondering while his Spider Sense didn’t warn him as a girl crashed into him. She jumped up almost instantly pulling Peter to his feet with a jolt that made him gasp. It felt like she wasn’t even trying. Peter looked her over taking in her spiky short black hair, brown eyes that she quickly pulled some sunglasses out to hide and she was dressed in a navy blue tee that said “stand back I’m going to try Science” and jean shorts with a set of killer red heels.

                “Ugh, sorry about that, my calculation was….is this Queens?...... Fuck, way off. Name’s Toni. I was suppose to crash into the lake in Central Park, but apparently fuck that.”

                “Um that’s the second time you’ve said…..”

                “You’re what? Sixteen? You should be worse than me. My Uncle is a fucking beast when it comes to his mouth, but for everyone else it’s; ‘Language.’ Terrible thing really, some of my best ideas come to me after I cuss out the wall for hitting my foot, totally the wall’s fault.”

                “Okay, wow, I’m Peter Park….”

                “I know. I’ve been looking for you.”

                “Excuse me?!”

                Peter didn’t know what to make of the girl standing in front of him. She full on blathered, but there were coherent sentences as well and just babble. Toni giggled as she took a step the frowned. Peter cocked his head looking at the girl. Peter frowned at her.

                “So this is New York in 2018……. Air quality sucks but that’s to be expected. My Warp Chains don’t exist yet. Hmm, silly really, fossil fuels and air ships.”

                “Silly? What are you talking about….. wait why where you falling from the sky?”

                “I made my lab explode.”

                Peter gave the girl a flat look. Which made the girl shrug her shoulders as if that was a perfectly normal lie she told daily. He didn’t buy it as she looked nervous before she frowned. Peter turned to see a car coming up the road. He turned back to find the girl gone.

                Peter stared at where the girl had been before feeling someone putting their hand on his shoulder. His spider senses didn’t trigger so it must not be a threat.

                “Hey, Kid, Karen said you took a hit?”

                Oh, it was Mister Stark and his wonderful cologne, that made Peter wand to wallow around in it until he died, but that was a different thing all together. Now he was trying to figure out where that girl, Toni,  went.

                “There was a girl that dropped out of the sky, said her name was Toni and just fucking disappeared like she was fucking Dr. Strange!”

                “First off, mouth, and second ew, didn’t need that image, third, that impossible unless she was a sorceress.”

                “She was wearing a “stand back I’m going to Try Science” tee, that’s not what wizards wear!”

                “Petey, get in the car, we’re going to go see a doctor, that hit to the head might be concussed.”

                Peter looked over at his mentor and frowned. Nothing was wrong and he didn’t hit his head. Did Mr. Stark not believe him? Frowning Peter began to walk. It looked like he was going to investigate this by himself.

                “Peter!”

                Flipping Tony off, Peter turned down the next street before crawling up the nearest wall. How was he suppose to get any better if he got babied? He wasn’t an Avenger so he didn’t have to listen and Tony could jump off his tower. Peter swung into the air taking off for higher ground so he could clear his head. Then Peter got a wonderful idea.

                “Karen, turn off the tracker in my suit.”

                _“Doing so will alert Mr. Stark that you’ve dropped off the grid and might worry him more.”_

“Yeah, but I want to have a moment alone where he can’t hound me, maybe do my homework, maybe send Captain America raunchy Stucky fanart.”

                _“Peter, that is horrible.”_

                Peter grinned, knowing that Karen approved of his nonsense. After all it was a nice day out and sending the Captain horrible fan art was one of his new favorite pass times. Settling down of the edge of the Avenger Tower’s roof, Peter started to flip through the pictures on his phone that he’d like to post of his Spider-man Instagram account.

                “Do the sunset behind the Chrysler Building. Very pretty.”

                Peter let out a manly scream as he fell back onto the roof top, before scrambling to see who’d spoken to him. He looked down the side of the building to see the girl, who crashed into him earlier, grinning up at him with her hip cocked and those red heels dangling in her hand.

                “How are you standing? I can’t even stand?!”

                “Torturous and vigorous training. Sorry about bolting on you earlier, Glinda. Didn’t want to meet the Wiz just yet.”

                “Toni, right? Why would you say that?”

                 “Say what?”

                “That ‘Torturous and vigorous training’ part?”

                “Never mind it, so why did you run from the sugar daddy?”

                Peter groaned. Why did she have to call him that? Also how did she know? Toni plopped down next to him setting her heels down gently making Peter frown. Sure girls were particular about their shoes, but the way Toni set them down it was almost it they blow up if tapped too hard.

                “I have to work on the Ruby Slippers’ shock absorbency. They almost blew up when I walked away, but they did do their job.”

                “What was that?”

                “Let me met you, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark.”

                Peter and Toni stared at each other for a few seconds before Peter stared to scream followed by Toni rolling her eyes. Like Peter didn’t have a thing for older men, or that a time traveler was really the craziest thing he was going to deal with.

               Peter kept screaming then stared to pace devolving into fast incoherent babbling. The other, “older” teen just rolled her eyes and waited for him to stop panicking. Before she could tell him to stop, she threw three knives that Peter noticed and felt his spider sense go off only to see another young woman glaring at her hair and holding one of the knives that Toni had thrown.

               “Hello to you too.”

               “Jamie? What the hell?!”

               Peter almost jumped when the at very masculine voice that came out of the pretty woman’s mouth as she swaggered over to them before handing Toni back her knives. She turned to Peter with a bright smile tucking a strand of hair behind her head and held out her hand.

              “Names James Barnes, call me Jamie. I’m Bucky and Steve’s son.”

              “How?”

              “Magic and bullshit. I didn’t ask for details, because I don’t wanna know.”

               “Yeah…..I don’t think I want to know either.”

               Toni nodded her head as she put her knives away before frowning at the nick on Jamie’s dress. With out much thought, she pulled out a sewing kit and patched up Jamie’s dress.

                “Thanks, I would have done that.”

                “After bitching about it for a few hours. How did you find me?”

                “You made three pair, I make the silver look hot, and you forgot something important, Iron Maiden.”

                Jamie held up a gray belt made of ten circular plates with a pink star the buckle, and Toni looked down to check her waist. She snatched the belt and slipped it on looking relieved at the same time avoiding Jamie’s gaze. Peter though was confused. Hell, he’d been confused this whole time. Not that he was going to tell anyone that he was confused.

                So he took in Jamie’s appearance. He was dressed in a simple dress that was white and floaty coming down to his knees, the bodice with a false sweetheart neck line with the true neckline being made of delicate lace covering his arms and neck, with loose wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He was really pretty, Peter almost pouted.

                “If you want I can help you achieve this look, no need to pout.”

                “I’m not pouting and I don’t…. I mean it’s okay for you…..um……why are you so pretty?”

                “Jamie, stop breaking my mom!”

                “MOM?!”

                “Nice, Antoinette.”

                “Watch it, Barnes. I’m still the most dangerous assassin on Earth even if I limit myself heavily.”

                Peter looked at the girl, not seeing it but then the wall crawling, walking, bit hit him. The name she’d called him, hit him. The fact she wanted to talk to him, hit him. This girl was his future daughter with Tony Stark and he was going to be married to him and oh God, this sounded like that one arch in Sailor Moon. How was he going to tell Tony? Oh man the guy’s going to flip and go to jail and fuck and.

               Jamie took his phone and texted Steve to tell him he was having a freak out moment and Peter blinked when he felt his phone buzz.

**Steve:** _Peter, you okay? I know that you’ve been spamming me for months with those very “creative” Stucky fanarts, but if you need me you can ask me anything._

              Peter looked at the text and fell a little in love with Steve, but then the chibi Ironman, who haunted his heart, blasted the new chibi Steve to oblivion yelling “mine”. Peter needed help and to stop falling for people that where older than him. First Liz, now Steve, though Tony did hold most of his heart.

**Peter:** _There are two kids that just appeared out of fucking nowhere and are calling me Glinda._

             Peter sent it and waited for what felt like forever, but Toni rolled her eyes, tapped her left earring and pushed Peter through a portal, before making both the Captain and the Spider jump.

             “TONI, WHAT THE HELL?!”

             “I got bored and honestly ukes are so predictable.”

            “Says the future queen of Wakanda.”

           “We broke up, Jamie! It wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

           “Um, Peter, I’m going to call Tony to come….”

           Toni, quicker than Steve could have thought, grabbed his phone and threw it into a wall. Steve and Peter stared in shock as the girl then threw several knives into it. Jamie gave Toni a frowning look before taking off his heels.

           “Toni, please tell me that the trembling I felt in these is not because they can explode.”

            “Not everything I make the first time is perfect, this in point your Silver Slippers, Jamie. I am messing with the natural laws of the universe being able to time travel so until someone who has dominion over those laws, gives me the okay, the shoes, all three pairs, will be unstable so I’ll be working on them for a long time, but they have served the purposes that I needed. Now they just have to get us home. Sorry about your phone, but no Wiz.”

            Steve looked lost, Peter grinned at the shoes Toni was holding, and Jamie just slapped his face into his palm.  Toni smirked at Jamie before turning back to the weirded out looking Steve, who now had placed Peter behind himself.

            Jamie’s face broke out into a grin as Steve took him in before frowning.

            “You’re in a dress.”

             “Yeah, you see my Ma is this skinny fella from Brooklyn who had a bad idea with good results. And my Da is this poor bastard that has to look out for him. They and my army of scary aunts and uncles will kill you if you say something.”

                Jamie’s grin was a terrifying thing to behold and Peter watched as Steve groaned. Peter didn’t know what to say about it, but he was happy to watch. He was about to tell Steve that Jamie was his when Jamie shot him a look: Don’t Tell.

                “Your Ma wear stars too?”

                “watch it kid, I’ll kick your ass.”

                 Peter gave Jamie an unimpressed look, but noticed Toni shaking her head, so no, Jamie could kick his ass, that’s nice. Then Steve looked down at him and freaked.

                “It’s a school night and you’re here and I’m pretty sure Tony put a tracker in you suit and he’s going to actually kill me!”

                “No, because we’ve got plenty of time. It’s only four thirty back in New York and Peter did do homework so plenty of time to goof off.”

                Jamie nodded his head and then watched as Steve started to relax, but Peter tensed even more. Steve wasn’t freaking out over anything more than to get him home before curfew. Before either knew what was happening, Peter and Toni grabbed Steve and Jamie dodging out the way of an explosion.

                “ANTOINETTE, MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU?!”

                “Jamie!”

                “I didn’t know she followed me!”

                “Bad Toto!”

                “Why am I the Dog?”

                “Because Stevie is the Scarecrow.”

                “Why am I a brainless nit…………. Never mind.”

                Toni rolled her eyes and tapped her left earring opening another portal and shoving people into what looked like the penthouse living room in the Tower. Peter squealed and Tony dropped the bottle of water he had; running over to Peter checking him over before pulling him into a hug.

                “Um…. Mr. Stark?”

                “Don’t you ever do that shit again!”

                The other Toni closed the portal sighing in relief. Jamie was tense beside her muttering under his breathe. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to stop her own trembling.

                “Toni?”

                “I’m okay, call me Annie around the Wiz, it will help.”

                Peter looked back at Mr. Stark to see him frowning at To…Annie, but Annie wasn’t paying attention to him. Annie turned to fully face them and Jamie resting his arm around her shoulders for the first time since Peter met him, looking like an overprotective big brother. Peter ducked behind Tony as his future daughter sighed running her hand through her short hair.

                “Annie, who was that?”

                “That was Erika Bocelli. She’s a powerful sorceress. She’s part of my Rogue gallery. I’m not kidding on her magic. She’s dangerous, and almost as powerful as Loki or Dr. Strange. She goes by Lady Nightshade, but personally I call her the Wicked Witch of the West. She has a little sister, but I doubt Adella Bocelli will turn.”

                “Annie, just ask.”

                Steve tensed up, so did Tony to his right, but the look on Annie’s face said she wasn’t sure about how any of them could help. Peter moved from behind Tony to Annie’s side.

                “We’ll help you, Antoinette, just ask.”

                “But what if you get hurt?”

                “We’re superheroes, it comes with the job, please, Annie.”

                Annie sighed and pulled at her Tee, before looking back at Peter. He was worried about her, and he knew she could tell. Annie shot him a million dollar Stark smile before looking over to Jamie. Peter suddenly felt older than his fifteen years as Annie’s face took on a pinched look, biting her nail.

                “Very well. My name is Antoinette and I request the aid of the Avengers.”


	2. Mama Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I tagged this as Non-IW compliant. That Movie killed me. I was in tears! Tears! Damn mouse.

                “Sorry to disappoint kid but, they _are not_ Avengers, and I’m grounded by,” Tony started.

                “Don’t care,” Annie interrupted, “The Accords are a lie, they hurt good mutants and heroes, but give villains a free pass.”

                “The Accords are to keep people who have powers in.” Tony tried again.

                “So, my parents being sucked into a black hole and pronounced dead by these Accords is alright?” Annie countered, “Oh good, I guess I wasn’t on the same page. It’s not like I’m angry or hurt by a set of international slaver laws that got my parents killed, people like my brother-in-law hunted, and forced my adoptive parents to retire when the world still needed them. It’ not like I don’t have a lot of pent up rage on the subject of everyone I love being chained. Tell me, _Mr._ Stark, what does if feel like to know that you’re right?”

                Peter’s eyes widened and he quickly glanced at Steve. The older man had his face set in an unreadable expression, but Peter could see the start of a frown. He looked back at Annie to see her grimace as if in pain. What did she mean he and Tony got sucked into a black hole? Was this a reason she didn’t want to meet Tony, just him?

                “Annie, that’s not nice,” gently Peter said, moving to Annie’s side.

                “No, but the Truth rarely is,” the girl said with gritted teeth.

                “No, kid, it isn’t,” Tony agreed.

                “Then pull on your big girl panties and fucking help me stop Nightshade,” Annie growled cocking her hip.

Peter looked between them; taking in how much of Tony was in her, but seeing bits of himself in her too, from the way she stood to the defiant quiver in her lip. She was theirs. Peter felt his heart ache. How much pain had Annie been through in her life? How much pain had caused all this heartache?

“If this girl is a strong as you say she is, then you shouldn’t be,” Tony tried once more.

                “Bench me, and you’ll regret it,” Annie snapped, “I’m not asking for your permission, I’m asking for your help. If you are unwilling to give it, then I’ll fucking do it alone.”

                “What makes you think that you have the ability to act with that kind of freedom,” Tony finally snapped.

                The look on Steve’s face made Peter shudder then he noticed that Jamie’s face was set as hard as stone. Jamie’s hand was clenching Annie’s shoulder, as if he was restraining himself.

                 ‘Why Jamie was holding himself back,’ Peter thought, ‘why was he upset?’

                “Spent years under the thumb of the Violet Rose, you tell me?” Annie said then took in a slow breath.

                “Violet Rose? That’s just a fairy tale told by superstitious old timers like Rogers. The fairy tale Hydra turned out to be,” Tony spoke dismissively.

                Annie let out an annoyed grunt before spinning around, pulling her Tee off to show her back. Peter’s face turned red, so did Steve’s, but Tony stared at the mark. A single purple rose on Annie’s back with a spider crawling across it, only obscured by the girl’s bra strap.

                “I was fourteen when that fairytale became a nightmare,” Annie started, pulling her shirt back on, and clutching her sides, “When I was under them, I was forced to kill so many people. I was only freed because I was tasked with killing my sister. I’ve spent years in recovery.”

                “Okay, so if you were part of some super scary Myth, how did you escape?” Tony said blandly.

                Annie flinched. It was coming back. The five years of hell. She could hear it: The Rhyme. She could hear _her_ voice singing. Peter put his hand on her shoulder and she felt Jamie’s perfectly pointed nails biting into her skin. It grounded her back into the present.

                “A pretty kitty,” she finally answered, “Jamie, I’m hungry. Where’s the best place to get food? I’m sure Peter is too. Shall we leave the adults to talk about things we can’t understand when we, ourselves, are the protagonist? So, fuck the adults, let’s go do dangerous and stupid shit with our powers.”

                Peter blinked as Annie grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the room. Peter glanced back to see Jamie flipping the bird as he followed, Steve’s small smile at their frog march, and Tony’s stunned face. Annie tapped her earring and pulled on his arm again. He squinted at the sunlight and looked back at the tall brunet.

                “Um Jamie? How long until Annie calms down? I can’t feel my wrist,” he questioned noticing the bruise forming.

                “Sorry,” the girl muttered letting go.

                “It’s okay, you’re strong,” Peter stated flicking his wrist to get blood flow back, ‘Man this day has been so intense for… what like the last three hours? It’s okay, I’m Spider-Man I can totally handle crazy.’

                “You’ll be stronger,” she stated back, “I’m sorry I blew up back there. I just……. He’s just…… Holy fuck, how can you marry that? Is it too late you ask you to fall in love with someone other than Anthony Edward Stark? Ugh! He’s the most obnoxious asshole I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting! Ugh! I’m not a child. I’ve been through more hell than most people my age! The nerve of that… that… sperm donor. Ugh!”

                Peter looked around to see where they were before bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Annie had taken them to Queens. More accurately, he knew there was a good, and blessedly cheap, pizza joint just three blocks away. He turned to tell the other two this but held back as Annie screamed at the sky in frustration. Peter almost panicked as people gathered around, but Jamie shot him an easy smile, while Annie glared heatedly at everyone.

                Without missing a beat, Jamie dispersed the crowd with smooth apologies and kind smiles, before “pushing” Peter and Annie in the direction that Peter had been pointing at earlier.

                “Annie, are you o…” but the question died on his lips at the cold and down right vicious glare she aimed at him.”

                “are you okay, Annie?” Jamie added with a grin as he dodged her hands while the walked.

                “You, James Cedric Barnes, are an annoyance and your father is a popsicle!” Annie mocked, but without any real heat.

                “Why yes, he is and he married another popsicle,” Jamie said with mock sadness then cleared his throat, “So better?”

                “I will be……,” Annie took another breath spinning to walk backwards to talk to the two males, “I’ve just never been able to handle _Anthony._ It seems to be a Stark family trait, blow up at your dad and blame him.”

                “You don’t blame him, do you?” Peter frowned, ‘Does she blame us? I mean I don’t know if I blame my own parents for them dying but, she is different than me.’

                “I was six years old when he told me ‘I’ll be right back, Annie, I’ll be right back with Daddy.’,” Annie said looking up at the sky, “That was the last thing my father said to me.”

                “I’m sorry. I’m sorry we weren’t there,” Peter said reaching out.

                “I don’t blame either of you for being absent,” She smiled sadly, “You got sucked in a black hole. I blame him for leaving me an empire that I had no idea what to do with.”

                “Wow, that’s some…” Peter said feeling sadness creeping around him.

                “Parker Luck?” Annie finished with a mock smile, “Yeah, but for all my bad luck, I have done some great things for people. I run the Uncle Ben Foundation and started the Iron-Spider College Scholarship for orphans of Mutants and Heroes.”

                “Oh wow, that’s amazing! You made a Scholarship?” Peter asked as he opened the door for the restaurant.

                “Yeah,” Annie said then froze.

                Jamie smiled softly as he gently pushed Annie to the nearest table. Peter followed them feeling distressed that Annie had just frozen.

                “So, this Bocelli, what are we talking about?” he asked trying to get Annie to return to him.

                “Very powerful witch,” she spoke after a beat, “I’ve seen her raise armies of dead. That was a horrible day. If I hadn’t calculated the Magic Anomaly, I might have died that day.”

                “Magic anomaly?” Peter pushed again, ‘Good, keep her talking.’

                “Yes, it’s a figure in science to approximate how much something magical or magical in origin can and will fuck up the hard science you have,” Annie explained playing with her left earring, “Let’s take a simple one. Jamie here is a Magical Girl.”

                “I’m not a girl!” Jamie groaned coming back from ordering.

                “Hush, Jamie, the Japanese named it, now deal,” Annie waved her hand at him, “Any who die whatie, Jamie is a magical girl of winter and therefore has powers that are ice based, but at the same time are temporary, unlike say Doctor Strange or the Scarlet Witch. So, the equation would look something like X to the ninth power divided by two, times pi, times or divided by emotional state. Now, I’m pretty sure you’re going that’s obviously bullshit science and yes, it is until like 2026, and even then, it’s still tricky and bullshitty.”

                “Okay so is that how your armor works?” Peter asked hoping she’d show him.

                “Later, I’ll show you later,” Annie said with a wicked smile.

                Peter pouted at her, as their food was delivered to the table. Once more, Annie froze staring wide eyed at the food. Peter was about to take a slice when Annie’s hand came up and slapped his. Peter snatched his hand back. Annie glared at him, but she missed Jamie picking up a piece.

                “Annie, watch. It’s okay,” Jamie said before taking an exaggerated bite and chewing slowly.

                Annie just sat there staring at him with wide frightened eyes as Jamie finished chewing and swallowed. He watched her as she slowly started to relax again and poked the pizza with a fork before snatching it off the pan and nibbling at it.

                “Um Jamie, what was that?” Peter asked taking his own slice.

                “Annie has a thing about food,” he explained. “She was poisoned repeatedly by the poison mistress of Violet Rose to see how much she could take, so now Annie doesn’t trust anything that isn’t prepackaged or if she can’t see it being made.”

                Peter frowned at this then felt his pocket buzz. He took his found out, quickly answered Ned’s Snap before looking in his text messages. It was from Steve.

**Steve:** _Peter Parker, you’re the worse and you’re officially uninvited to Buck and I’s wedding._

**Peter:** _:O Oh no, I’m not invited to the wedding that has been a century in the making! Whatever will I do?_

**Steve:** _Okay you little punk, not cute. Tony’s having an attack. Did you know that he and Pepper officially broke up?_

**Peter:** _You just find out? Where have you been?_

**Steve:** _Wondering around the world like a nomad. Tony just remembered he can text you._

As if he was summoned, Peter received a text from Tony and he tried not to melt into his seat.

**Future Hubby:** _Peter Benjamin Parker, where the hell are you? Karen is being snarky with me and have you been tampering with her? Peter, I mean it. where are you? Peter? Petey?_

                “You really have him labeled as ‘Future Hubby’?” Annie asked leaning over the table, “Why not ‘Suga Daddy’?”

                “Oh my God, Annie!” Peter yelled pulling his phone back to his chest as if to protect it.

                Annie grinned at Peter, who huffed in embarrassment, as they finished their pizza and headed for Peter’s apartment. They walked in and Peter Introduced Annie and Jamie to May before they walked into Peter’s room to find Ned sitting on his bed. Peter groaned. He didn’t want to explain this day to Ned.

                “May let you in?” Peter asked snatching his desk chair from the now pouting Annie.

                “So, who are you?” Ned asked the other two, ignoring Peter.

                “The spawn of a Cinnamon Roll and a Billionaire Playboy philanthropist,” Annie said pointing to her own smug face before pointing at Jamie, “Spawn of Freedom and Fuck a Left Sleeve.”

                “So, Peter is a Loli,” Ned snorted.

                “What the Hell, Ned?!” Peter yelled, his face turning red.

                Ned grinned at him and Peter groaned before throwing a pillow over at his friend. Of course, he wasn’t going to freak out over him living a Sailor Moon arch.

                “But I thought that Peter was Chibimoon?” Ned asked, frowning and rubbing his chin.

                Peter groaned and buried his face into a pillow as Ned explained how and why Peter was Chibimoon. Annie gave her two scents as to why, while Jamie was kind enough not to add anything.

                “Wait, If I’m Chibimoon, then who are Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon?” Peter asked giving Ned a smug smirk.

                Ned blinked and then frowned, but Peter was starting to notice Annie’s smug Cheshire smile. What had he opened himself up too?

                Before Peter could asked his phone pinged again and he pulled it out, trying to hide the screen from Annie’s curious gaze.

**Steve:** _Peter, who’s Princess Serenity, why am I her, and why would Tony call me that? Have you been sending him Anime? Baby Bear, that’s our thing! :( Also this is to make sure you made it home._

**Peter:** _We’re at my apartment.  I'm so changing your name in my phone to Captain Serenity now._

**Captain Serenity:** _Peter._

**Peter:** _She’s a character from an anime. Princess Serenity is the past self of the titular character Sailor Moon. Hey, that reminds me do you have a copy of the First Superman?_

**Captain Serenity:** _I don’t care how much it’s worth, you’re not selling my comics. -.-_

**Peter:** _But Mama Bear, you could pay for my college with that. T.T_

**Captain Serenity:** _Peter, you just have to bat those pretty, brown eyes and Tony will buy you a college. Actually, don’t_ ever _do that. I think I just gave myself nightmares._

**Peter:** _That could actually work?_

**Captain Serenity:** _It’s a scary thought, but yes. Don’t do it. I mean it, Peter. I’ve never met someone he so willingly spoils as much as he does you, and I was someone he spoiled._

                Peter stared at his phone and tried not to scream. Annie contorted around Peter so she could read the screen, before giggling. Peter glared at her before huffing.

                “So, you call Steve ‘Mama Bear’?” she asked giving something Peter could only call the “Stark Raving Mad” grin.

                “Shut up, Annie,” he mumbled in return.

                Annie grinned at him again. This time Ned took off trying to ask as many questions to Annie and Jamie as possible about the future, but they just sat there quietly. Peter blinked, Annie had been more than willing to share information with him, but… so it was her trying to protect him. She knew that he was Spider-Man, respected that he was Spider-Man, had seen him at his best, and she was trying to save him. She had to know though that it was against the rules to tell him? That he shouldn’t know at all.

                “Ned, I’m only telling Peter things about the future because I know he won’t steal my shoes and try to change the past,” Annie said looking sad, “So yes, you can know I’m from the future and that I’m even Peter’s daughter with Tony Stark, but that’s it.”

                “Does Mr. Stark know?” Ned wondered aloud.

                “No, because he would steal my shoes and travel back into time change and alter the date December Sixteenth Nineteen Ninety-One,” Annie stated, “I spent a lot of time conversing with Dr. Strange about my mission, about needing to save my parents. I’m only here because I can change this one thing without destroying the future, but I still can’t interfere too much, that’s why I haven’t told _Anthony_ or Uncle Steve.”

                “Annie, can you tell us more about the Violet Rose?” Peter asked then thought, ‘If I don’t change the subject, she might go off into a rant.’

                “You want to know more about an ancient organization that has shaped human history from the very beginning?” Annie asked in a flat tone.

                “You make them sound like they’re the League of Assassins or something,” Ned spoke ignoring the tension in the room.

                “They’re worse,” Annie said quietly, “They are the Fairy Tales, Cinderella, Snow White, Hansel and Gretel, Princess Kaguya. They are the people make the myths, legends, and fairytales.”

                “You mean like Disney?” Ned asked.

                “No,” Annie said her voice taking on an edge, “I mean like when the Wicked Step-mother was forced to dance in hot Iron shoes. I mean a woman who can seduce men with stories. I mean tiny spiders that shimmy up water spouts and kill people and are washed in their blood. This Organization is the reason fables, tales and rhymes exist. We are this stories that warn.

                 We have birthed Nations and given Gods their powers! We draw from magic so old that the World has forgotten it exist. We made Heroes and Villains. We have shaped humanity from its cradle. We are the stories that make people like Doctor Doom look like kittens. We…. Ugh! Sorry, I got back into the head space. It’s hard to get away from the propaganda and rhetoric sometimes. My Uncle Bucky says it’s okay to have slips, but you have to work through them.”

                Peter moved to her side and hugged her, making the other teen flinch before sinking into his arms and sticking her face into his neck. He didn’t know what to say to the girl, but the look on Jamie’s face said he was going the right way.

                “So, what’s Captain America like?” Ned asked trying to shift the mood.

                “He’s…” Annie started.

                “A great big fuckin’ nerd!” Jamie interrupted with a grin.

                Peter and Ned turned to look at Jamie. He had a grin on his face that was all “little Shit” making Peter believe that somehow this was the persona Steve talked about Bucky being so long ago. Jamie got up and took off his shoes. Peter wondered to himself when Annie and Jamie had put the Silver and Ruby Slippers back on. Jamie took and deep breath and grabbed Annie. Then again getting blown up was probably preferable to the grim of the streets.

                “My Da is the biggest fucking nerd on the planet, and I’m not talking Science! No, I’m talking,” Jamie pause before clearing his throat and badly mimicking Steve’s voice and movement, “‘Do you see the way they animated that? Look how beautiful this is, Buck! Oh my God! why the fuck is there no Animated films in the Best Picture category?!’ That’s the point my Pa yells ‘Steve, shut up, you Punk!’ It’s a beautiful relationship, like the one Annie has with instant ramen.”

                “Fuck off my choice of fuel, Barnes,” Annie said as he continued to mock his parents.

                Peter giggled at this and Ned started poking at Annie’s belt. Annie rolled her eyes and pushed something on one of the circles and next thing Peter knew, he was geeking out over the sleek lines of a pixie helmetless version of the Iron Man suit.

                “Why is it pink?” Ned frowned as he asked, “Why not something cooler?”

                “I like pink,” Annie answered with a shrug.

                “Wow this thing is so meta! Like, how do you get into it?” Ned pushed.

                “Iron Power Make-up,” Annie said in a too cheerful voice.

                “Annie,” Jamie warned.

                Annie rolled her eyes at Jamie and moved to the armor, tapping the shoulder plate. It snapped back into the form of the silver disk and Annie tossed it like a yo-yo for a second, before tossing it above her head and yanking it down. In a flash Annie was standing there in her armor with a pink goggle display.

                “Wow! So cool!” Ned yelled.

                “That’s the magical girl property you added to it?” Peter asked getting just as excited.

                “Yep,” Annie said smugly as she posed for them, “It’s all stored in a disk form and with the Yo-Yo Snap, I’m able to put it on, no magical girl anime sequence required.”

                “If I had one, it takes like three seconds,” Jamie groused.

                “James, don’t be salty, just admit I’m better,” Annie said with a “Captain America” smile.

                “I’m Agent James Barnes of S.H.E.I.L.D., Idol Iris the master of the Icy Winter Sonnets, and the son of two cranky old timers named Steve and Bucky,” Jamie told her, but it was more for Peter and Ned, “My Magical _Boy_ abilities with Ice, Sonnets, and Vocal attacks makes all the fucking difference in the battle and saves your tiny ass more than you fucking save mine. So yes, I’m allowed to be salty as fuck.”

                “Then clearly I don’t wash your mouth out enough.”

                Peter and the rest of the group looked over to the door to see Steve Rogers leaning against the frame with a raised eyebrow, a smirk, and a confused looking Aunt May hovering over his shoulder.


	3. Scarecrow and Tinman

May ushered everyone into the living room before heading to the kitchen to make snacks. Steve just kept his smug face as Ned pestered Peter and Annie about not sensing him. Annie rolled her eyes as Peter tried to figure out the answer while Steve watched them squirm.

                “Ned, if we don’t feel like they are a threat, our Spider Sense won’t warn us,” Annie explained. “It only completely sucks balls on April first.”

                “Kid, your mouth,” Steve warned as May came back with tea and cookies, “Now you wanna tell me why you blew up so quickly back there?”

                “Why, isn’t it obvious?” Annie snarked.

                “Yes, but I want to hear it from you,” Steve prompted kindly.

                “Ugh! Uncle Steve, you are the worst Disney Princess ever!” Annie groaned, “He just… he just… dismissed everything I was saying like I was a child! I’ve been an Avenger for two years in the future. Hell, when Erica ‘retired’ to move to Mississippi with her husband, she made me the new Leader. Still think she should have gone with Val.”

                Steve smiled as Annie sat there fidgeting. He could see why this Erica had made her the next leader of the Avengers, even if he thought she was acting a little too hot headed.

                “First you need to calm down before that temper of yours gets you killed,” Steve warned.

                “‘Because going into battle without a cool head will get you killed! Golly Annie, haven’t I taught you anything?’” Annie mimicked Steve before she fell over onto Jamie’s lap, “‘Oh, Bucky, why don’t our children listen to us? Did we not raise our adopted geniuses and biological test tube babies right?’”

                “‘I’m not sure, Stevie, but you do randomly jump from perfectly good planes without parachutes’,” Jamie added without missing a beat.

                Steve’s face turned red as Peter and Ned broke out into ruckus laughter. Annie grinned from her flopped over position on Jamie’s lap, as he adjusted his dress from where her movement had scrunched it up.

                “I have never, in my life, said ‘golly’,” Steve said with a frown crossing his arms.

                “No, but we will, what’s the current term? Oh yeah, troll you for the rest of our stay just as much as you’ll troll us, Cap,” Annie said with a smile.

                Peter fell off his chair and May frowned at him. Oh boy, here comes the freak out.

                “So, if you’re from the future, which I’m having a hard time believing. How do you know Peter?” she asked.

                “He was leader of the Avengers before Erica took over,” Annie lied flawlessly. “He was one of my hero’s growing up.”

                Steve raised an eyebrow, Peter frowned and Ned looked confused. That wasn’t the truth, but the way it came out of Annie’s mouth made it feel like a fact. Then Steve caught it. Peter was Annie’s hero, because the best lie was based in truth.

                “Is he safe?” the older woman asked.

                “He’s retired, Mrs. Parker, with three kids and a happy marriage,” Annie continued “I hang out with his daughter.”

                “Oh wow, that’s amazing,” May said smiling sadly, “I wish Peter would give it up, but if being able to be even one person’s hero makes all the deference than, all I’ll ask, for now, is that you try to stay safe, Peter.”

                “Don’t worry, Ma’am,” Steve said with his “Captain” smile, “I’m going to start teaching Peter some more hand to hand combat moves, since his style is close to my own. I can’t promise he’ll always be safe, but I can promise to watch his back.”

                May smiled then felt he phone buzz in her pocket. She reached in, pulling it out before reading over it and sighing.

                “Looks like I have to get to the Hospital, I’m sorry Peter,” May said, kissing Peter’s forehead. “I’ll be back later. Feel free to stay for a little while.”

                Steve nodded his head. As soon as he knew May was out of earshot for himself, he rounded on the two-time travelers. Jamie sat there with a blank face, before flicking. Annie started to squirm, so Steve focused his attention of Annie. If she was really a Stark, then…

                “For the Love of Avalon and Asgard, stop staring at me like God is judging my soul!” Annie yelled before frowning, “Do Starks even have souls? Jamie, do I have a soul?”

                “Yes, Annie you have a soul and a heart, it beats in your Arc reactor,” he answered with a sigh.

                “As loaded as that last part was, I need to know how old Peter is when,” Steve started.

                “Daddy was twenty when he gave birth, via C-section, to my brother,” Annie interrupted. “This was the same way my twin sister and I were born six years later.”

                “Wait I actually……. YOU’RE NOT TEST-TUBE BABIES?!” Peter yelled. “I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION YOU WERE MADE LIKE CONNOR KENT FROM DC! HOLY FUCK, I CAN GET PREGNANT?! HOW? WHY?”

                “Something to do with our family Totem, he’s really cool, and half the reason I can function after only six months of therapy and being out of hell,” Annie answered.

                Steve gave her an unhappy frown as Annie started to squirm more before Jamie plucked the girl from in front of himself, moved her to his side, and stared at Steve with a bland blank stare. Peter though was still freaking out, then it really hit him as his face turned bright red before he felt back on the couch.

                Twenty was still young to have kids, was he even finished with college, or did her drop out? Is this what Annie meant by changing the future and being wary of doing so? Peter was so lost in his own head that he almost jumped when he turned to see Tony’s warm brown eyes smiling at him from Annie’s face.

                “Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” she told him. “Ben told May and I that he’d come in to find you passed out over bio-chem homework and some Spider-Man tech before Papa would whisk you to bed, with him trotting behind. Having us won’t stop you, We’re Starks, the world has to keep up, not us.”

                “I’m not sure I’m okay with this,” Steve finally said rubbing his forehead.

                “You’re only somewhat okay with it after Ben is born and you steal him for play dates with Erica,” Annie said with a smirk.

                Steve was about to ask, but then decided not to. Even if Annie was willingly giving up the secrets of the future, he didn’t need to ask, though he did like the name Erica. It was pretty without the ghosts of the past lurking around it. A good name for a girl.

                Suddenly Steve felt his face heat up, how is Jamie related to him? Annie said something about test tube babies, but Steve wasn’t sure on that. Wait had the Serum messed with him the same way Peter’s Bite did him?

                “No, the Serum does not give you the ability to have kids in the odd way Peter can. Only magic and crazy X-genes can do that,” Jamie answered his unasked questions, “Erica and I are made from your DNA spliced into synthetic egg cells and fertilized with Pa’s sperm and Aunt Sharon was kind enough to carry us to term. That’s what I know, Wakandan science and the best damn Aunt ever, next to Aunt Nat of course. If the assholes had left her womb, I’m sure she would have carried us.”

                Steve relaxed a little before turning red again. He and Bucky were going to have kids! Were they even, Jamie’s face answered that one, but he and Buck get to be parents to five awesome kids if Annie and Jamie were any kind of proof.

                “Okay, let’s get back on track,” Steve said clearing his throat, willing his face normal, “I want to see what you two have got. I got a glimpse of Annie’s armor, but I want to see this ‘Idol Iris’ you were talking about. Not here obviously. I think we should head back to my house and we can go from there.”

                Before Annie could answer that as a bad idea, a phone went off. Steve, Peter and Ned scampered to see if it was theirs while Annie muttered about ancient tech and Jamie pulled out a bottle of nail polish from the pocket of his dress.

                “Mine!” Steve yelled pulling out a flip phone. “Tony? FRIDAY? Yes, I understand. I’ll bring them home. Tony got into it with Ross…. I see…. Of course, we’ll head there… I’ll go with Annie for my Shield. Thanks for calling me, Fri.”

                Steve hung up the phone and sighed. He wished that Tony had reached out, even more that they hadn’t fought over Peter earlier. It wasn’t good for him to be alone.

                “Jamie, can you stay here with Peter and Ned, was it?” Steve asked and Ned nodded. “Annie and I are going to go steal back my Shield.”

                “ _Anthony_ shouldn’t have taken it in the first place,” Annie said moving around to find a spot to open her portal. “That Shield is part of you in every sense of it being a limb, so let me apologize for his stupidity.”

                “Nah, you’re good, kid,” Steve said ruffling her hair.

Annie leaned into the touched before jumping away with a red face. She tapped her earring and Peter raced through the ring of light calling after them. Annie yelled following the boy, as Steve facepalmed.

                ‘How is this my life?’ he thought before ushering Ned and Jamie through.

                The group came out on the other side, inside the Avengers Compound. Steve blinked. Now that he wasn’t being blown up, Annie’s tech was impressive. They’d only taken three seconds to get from New York City to upstate.

                “That’s some tech, Annie,” he said with a whistle.

                “Stark Warp Chains are my answer to fossil fuels and what not. I have Warp Stations in most cities in the US, and I’m working on Canada and Mexico before I’m ready to test Trans-Atlantic and intercontinental.”

                _“Welcome to the Avengers Facility, Miss Stark, Mister Rogers-Barnes, Mr. Leeds,”_ FRIDAY said. _“Welcome back, Captain Rogers, Mr. Parker.”_

                “Shit, I forgot about the DNA scanners!” Annie swore.

                _“You did indeed, Ma’am,”_ FRIDAY said, humor coloring her voice. _“Ma’am, might I suggest looking in your father’s room for the captain’s shield?”_

                “Thanks, Fri,” Annie told the AI before jumping on to the ceiling and sticking there. “Okay, anything I need to know?”

                “Well, how about if FRIDAY is going to tell Tony you’re his kid?” Steve asked looking up at her.

                _“Since, revealing Ma’am’s DNA scan might be against my primary function,”_ FRIDAY started. _“I am unwilling to tell Sir about his child.”_

                “Thanks FRIDAY, I’m not okay with this, but she’s just a kid,” Steve said.

                Annie shot Steve a disapproving look before walking on the ceiling to Tony’s room. The other four followed on the ground as FRIDAY let them into the room. Annie walked over to the work bench hidden on the side of the room.

                While Ned and Peter were dorking out over the small things Annie quickly retrieved the shield from where it was buried under the pile of Iron Man tech. Annie held it up, taking in the modifications and snorted.

                “This is junk,” she said.

                “Annie, you’re from the future where your tech is better,” Steve frowned.

                “Oh, you think I’m mocking _Anthony_?” she asked. “No, for Vibranium tech this is lazy. I’ve seen Wakandan tech from the early twentieth century and I know if Howard had tried, this Shield could compress much like my suits and even change into something else. Then again Howard could imagine everything, like a flying car, but he couldn’t really invent the tech.”

                “He did invent all kinds of tech,” Steve defended.

                “When the tech can’t keep up with your brain you make new shit,” Annie said gesturing the table, “That’s what Papa told me, that’s what Starks do, we move and the world follows. Grandfather just stopped moving.”

                Peter stopped geeking out to look over at Annie. Jamie had moved to her side. She was tapping on the shield. Peter wondered if she was lost in a memory of Tony thinking back to hold old Annie had said that Tony and he had left her and her siblings when she was six.

                ‘Does she even remember us?’ he thought.

                _“Ma’am, as lovely as it is to have you here,”_ FRIDAY began, _“It might be best if you leave, your father has returned.”_

“Well fuck a duck, move!” Annie yelled pushing people through a Warp Chain before picking Steve up by his belt and collar and throwing him through before following herself.

                Steve landed with his chin and shoulders on the floor and his rear in the air before Annie strolled passed him with his shield on her arm. She looked down at him with a “You’re so graceful” face before moving over to Peter and setting the shield on her lap, tapping on it again.

                “What’s with the tapping?” Peter asked.

                “Tapping? Oh, sorry,” Annie frowned. “If it’s annoying.”

                “You need something to do with your hands,” Steve said getting up.

                Annie nodded her head and returned to her soft tapping. Steve looked at the nearest clock and sighed. Seemed like it was time to take Annie and Jamie home with him. He looked over at the pair noticing that Peter was nodding off on Jamie’s shoulder, whom in turn had his head thrown back in the process of dozing himself.

                “Annie, I need you to open one more of those portal things,” Steve said gently, reaching out to shake Jamie’s shoulder.

                Jamie rolled his head back and all the now sleepy teens, minus Ned whom excused himself, looked at Steve. Annie let out a yawn and took her earrings off, handing them to Steve. He looked at the clear crystalline structures, noticing for the first time the tiny circuitry inside of it.

                “Think of home and the earrings will do the rest,” Annie said with a yawn.

                Steve nodded his head and picked Peter up, taking him to his room. The teen pulled himself away and flopped on his bed, kicking off his shoes. Once Steve was sure that Peter was out he returned to the two in the living room. They’d gotten up and were leaning on each other for support. Steve looked down at the earrings again, then blinked as they morphed from studs to clip ons.

                “Just think of home, Scarecrow,” Annie said sleepily, “And they’ll take us there.”

                Steve clipped the earrings on then though of the place he’d been calling “home” for the last several months. Annie gestured that he’d tap the right earring. He did. A portal came up, but for the first time Steve noticed the soft blue glow coming from underneath Annie’s shirt. He gently ushered them through and blinked in surprise at the soft morning light. Where were they?

                “The phrase “home is where the heart is’, is not something you take lightly, Uncle Steve,” Annie muttered next to him, hand still clutching his shield, “Home for you is where ever Uncle Bucky is.”

                “Okay, small one, explain how we’re in Wakanda and how we got into Wakanda?” Steve asked her.

                “You, Scarecrow, took us to the Tinman because that’s where your heart lies,” she began, “The Warp Chains, when attached to people, can take us anywhere our heart desires. For you that’s being a Bucky’s side. I told you to think of home. It’s not always a place.”

                “Okay, what the hell?” Steve said. “I can deal with a tiny girl version of Tony, but I don’t think I can deal with a tiny girl version of Tony that also sounds like Bucky!”

                “That’s you and Uncle Bucky’s fault,” Annie quipped. “Deal with it.”

                “Da, Annie, I just wanna go to bed, so please can we go bug Pa for a place to sleep?” Jamie asked fingering the wing cuff on his left ear.

                “Steve?”

                Steve turned to find Bucky walking up to them and felt his face heat up. He looked good. Full of warmth and happiness, even if there was still darkness haunting his eyes. Steve scratched at his beard before his hand moved to rub his neck.

                ‘You’d think I’d be over freezing every time I see him,’ he thought.

                “Hey, Steve, looks like you got some tired kids with ya,” Bucky said softly as Annie leaned forward to rest on him.

                Bucky froze briefly before wrapping his arm around Annie to steady her. Steve’s face turned red as he looked over at Jamie, then back at Bucky. He didn’t know what to say or do, but then Bucky gave him a smile and started to walk them to his yurt. He piled everyone onto his rather large bed, but Steve wasn’t going to complain once Annie and Jamie snuggled into his side and he felt everything from his own day catch up to him.

                “Night, Stevie,” Bucky said with a smirk.

                When Steve woke up, Annie was the only one beside him. He gently, with a much force a he could muster, pried himself from the girl’s grip and walked out the yurt to see Bucky watching a boy with blue hair practicing with a snowflake designed polearm.

                “Should I be worried about the magical axe wielding boy, not twenty feet away from us?” Steve asked.

                “Nah, Jamie said he was practicing,” Bucky said. “That pole axe as some reach. I doubt any of us could reach him without a gun.”

                “I can block with Ice shields and most of my enemies don’t use guns,” Jami yelled. “I usually fight other magic users. Though my main weapon is controlling the field.”

                Steve frowned at this, then he turned to Bucky to tell him about yesterday, when he felt something grab the back of his shirt and he was hauled/thrown away from Bucky and out of his own enhanced hearing rang.

                Steve looked back to see Jamie waving off the upset Bucky, before _jumping over a hundred yards_ to talk to him. Steve took in the white pants accented with black stirps on the outside. His crisp white short sleeve button up, dark blue vest with black piping around the edges, and the white knee-high boots topped with blue fabric. A blue gloved hand was held out to him and he let himself be pulled up, coming face to face with Jamie’s ribbon bow tie before meeting his eyes.

                That feathered ear cuff was on display and Steve frowned.

                “Hello, I’m Idol Iris, Master of the Winter Sonnet” Jamie said smiling. “We’ve said this to Peter, _do not tell anyone who we really are._ ”

                “Are you threating me?” Steve asked in a low growl.

                “No, but it’s not your life on the line if the Past is changed, is it?” Jamie hissed. “Da, as much as even I want you to tell him I’m his boy, you can’t. He’s like Annie right now, six months clean of what ever bullshit they pumped into him. Even if Erica is born next year, even if you know, you gotta be careful. Small things like us talking to you, and interacting won’t cause ripples, like fish swimming under the pond’s surface, but if you swim to close.”

                “It’ll cause a Tsunami,” Steve said with a sigh, “You know Nat too well.”

                “Aunt Nat is the reason the Idols haven’t gotten killed yet,” Jamie said with a shrug, “She might not be the most attached to all us next gen kids, but she will kill for us. Even kick our poor agent asses to make sure we don’t fuck up in the field.”

                “Alright then, I think you and I should spare,” Steve said throwing his arm around Jamie’s shoulders.

                “Alright, old man, I’ll kick your ass!” Jamie grinned at him spinning his axe in his hand.

                “We’ll see,” Steve said with a snort.


End file.
